happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Arcadian Era -- Episode 2: Theme Park Problems
Episode 2: Theme Park Problems The sun fell and rose as the next day had begun, as everyone woke up, they got to see- "What the." Jack said as he saw thousands of people lining up to the theme park entrance. Jack walked over to some of the people to see what was going on. "Hey, um, what is all this?" "Well, we were just thrilled when this park opened up, I guess everyone is." "That doesn't explain how everyone got here in the first place." "Well, there's an airport just a few miles from here. So that explains that. By the way, who are you." "I'm the guy that owns this plac-" Oh boy when Jack said that, everyone in the queue stopped and looked at him in awe. Suddenly, Jack was crowded ad people wanted signatures, photos, I think you get the jazz. "Okay okay, one at a time. This park needs to be expanded by a whole lot." "Then we'll help you." The rest of the team said behind him. They soon got to work, building more rides. As they built each one, say, one every half an hour, people filled it up within minutes. They needed to pick up the pace, by 10 am they built one every 15 minutes. Even at the afternoon, the queue was still there. Shorter, but still long. They had to resort to one every 10 minutes. By 2pm, the park was at capacity, and the queue was gone. Things got better as people started to leave. "Okay, we're done expanding. Looks like the rest of this day will be a piece of cake." Andrew said. Suddenly, one of the bolts that held the new highest rollercoaster (2.015 Kilometres) broke, and the structure started to fall. "That's a problem." Adult Mumble said, before Jack, Andrew and Vincentine jetpacked up to the point of failure, eventually they managed to lift the structure into place and fix the bolt. Just in time as the next set of people started riding the roller coaster. "There's another bolt that's come off." Jack said as they got to the point. Fixing it just before the set got there. It soon came to be realised that there were multiple rides that were rushed. "Okay then, lets fix these before anyone notices." Jack said. By 8pm, everyone had left, and the rides were all fixed. "Okay then Erik, lets see the results." "So, there's an outstanding rating of 4.9 stars out of 5. There's almost no negative reviews, and the grand total profit form today is... wait, how much did the theme park cost?" "Around 3 million." "3 million! Okay then, the total profit for today is around 450 million." Saying that, Jack did a spit-take with his cup of coffee." "450 Million! What am I suppose to do with that? Build a skyscraper? Keep it? I have no idea what to do with that money." "Okay, lets build a skyscraper in my time, and we'll keep the rest and figure what to do with it." "Hmm, sounds okay. Lets do that then." The over-ratted sun fell over the horizon, and the starlight shone beautifully as the theme park's lights went off. The good, and quite ordinary day was finally finished. Jack – Kevin Weisman Andrew – Karl Urban Erik – Matisyahu Adult Mumble – Elijah Wood Previous Episode - Next Episode Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Episodes